The Other Pair
by CutieKittyFairy
Summary: Edward couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he could keep Bella human, until he met the another human sort of -vampire pair. *FULL SUMMARY INSIDE* M for language & lemon in later chapters OCxOC, 90% story of OC, ExB only in begining & end. Plz RR
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything not created by me.**

**Full Summary**

It has been a year since Bella had turned. As much as Edward would never be happier that he has her as an equal, once in a while, in the back of his mind, he would question the decision. What if he had managed to keep Bella human? As much as she loved her vampire life now, and she'd shown her mind to him to confirm that multiple times, he couldn't stop wondering. Until he met another human (sort of) vampire couple…

Human-Vampire couples were unheard of before Edward and Bella. But little did they know that in the city of Vancouver, Canada, such a couple has been together, even before he met Bella in Forks…

Devin Miles is a lone vampire, who has a distinct taste for his meals – human female. And to be more specific, aroused human females. Every night, he lingers in populous nightlife venues to find his preys, until he found _her_ – Kaitlyn Hunt.

Kaitlyn was the kind of girl that blends into the background easily. But her scent was so sweet that he could hardly ignore her presence when all he wanted to do is to have a taste of both her blood and her body. But when he found that beneath her shy, gentle eyes, her strong will to follow her morals, he couldn't help but fall in love with this fragile girl that he once saw as his prey.

He wanted to be with her for forever, but there were things that he didn't dare suggest to taking away from her.

**A/N: This is my first Twilight fic... The characters in Twilight will appear in the begining and the end, but the majority 90 - 95% of the story will be of OCs. But their story does not officially begin until Ch. 2. Please review and tell me if you like it or not. And if there are any errors, please feel free to point them out to me. But I'd like to apologize in advance about my grammar. They are far from perfect, and I'm relying on MS Word mostly to correct them. I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I enjoy fantasizing it day and night.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It has been a little over a year since Bella became a vampire. Crossing her year mark as a newborn, Emmett, after the nth arm wrestling rematch, finally, was officially the "strongest" vampire in the family again.

Edward couldn't stop smiling when his wife, Bella, pouts, in protest of her lost of the title.

Life was wonderful for Edward. His beautiful Bella is now strong and durable. No longer did he have to be worrying about how breakable she was, and no longer did he have to hold back his passion for her. On occasions, when Bella allows, he could also peek into Bella's mind, sharing her every thought and memory.

And their daughter, Renesme, the evidence of their love, was constantly filling their home with laughter, growing more and more adorable each day, if possible.

What more could he ask for?

But once in a blue moon, he would wonder. What if he was persistent enough to keep Bella human?

True that, at the time, there were no other options than to turn Bella into one of his kind. Her giving birth to Renesmee would have definitely taken her life if he was not prepared and was quick enough to turn her.

Her heart had even, once, stopped…

Edward shuddered at the memory.

But still, he wondered. What if there was a way to keep Bella alive and human?

Not that she ever regretted the decision. In fact, she seemed to be much happier that she is now his equal. And with everything working out with Charlie, she is enjoying every day of her vampire life. She'd even "shown" him multiple times her joy of being able to spend eternity with him.

According to her, if there was anything that made her new life less than a hundred percent perfect, it would only be her relationship with Renee. After multiple discussions with Charlie and the rest of the family, they still felt that it was inappropriate for Bella to meet her mom in person. True that they still talk on the phone from time to time, but to let Renee see her new face? It's just not for the fainthearted.

So, in the back of his mind, Edward couldn't help but wondered.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I'm sorry that this really isn't much, but if you like it, please just review. Even a smilie face is nice. :D I'll be uploading Ch. 1 within a couple of days.**


	2. Ch 1 The Other Pair

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I didn't create.**

**A/N: Please review when you're done reading. I tried, as much as possible, to keep Bella and Edward in character, but I'm really not sure about how it looks like to other people. Although they won't be appearing often in the story, I'd still want them to be believable.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Other Pair**

The drive from Forks, Washington, to Vancouver, Canada did not take long. Well, if you drive the way the Cullens do.

Alice had suggested a shopping trip to Vancouver, mainly to get Bella out of the house for a little while. Ever since she became a vampire, other than going on hunting trips, Bella was mostly house-ridden. People she knew would immediately recognize the strange change in her if they saw her, and Forks was so small that it meant everyone.

So soon after the suggestion, Bella and Edward found themselves in the back of Alice's Porsche, with Alice in the driver's seat and Jasper in the passenger's, speeding away from the little town of Forks, across the border and into the heart of downtown Vancouver.

With the combination of speeding at a hundred twenty miles an hour and being vampires that can live for forever, they were at their destination in what seemed to be no time at all.

It certainly surprised Bella when, after parking the car on Robson Street, where all the best shopping were in the city, Alice suggested that they should shop separately and dragged Jasper away with her.

"What was that?" Bella shot her husband a puzzled look. It was Alice's idea to come all the way here to shop together, and yet, she took off as soon as she could.

"I don't know." Edward shrugged. "But she's definitely up to something though. She's been translating the whole way here."

"Again?" Alice has been known to be hiding something every time she occupies her thoughts with translations. "What is it that she has with translating classics to Arabic?"

"Not Arabic this time. Remember that she took up Chinese half a year ago? She was translating a series of Shakespeare plays into that."

Bella sighed. What on earth is she going to do with her sister? Alice should know very well how much she dislikes her little secrets, especially after what happened a year ago when the Volturis came to Forks for Renesme.

"Since her purpose seems to want us to wonder around this place, shall we?" Reaching out to hold her hands, Edward smiled his crooked smile to her, and she instantly melted.

Ever since she turned, he had been less prone to overreacting, and he has also become less overprotective too. If this has happened when she was still human, Edward would have at least growled at Alice, and tried his best to talk her into telling them what exactly is going on.

This is most probably due to her being more durable than before, and she loved the change.

Strolling down the street, they would occasionally enter shops just to browse. There was no need for them to purchase anything specifically. They did not lack anything, and Alice was always more than eager to stock up their wardrobe that Bella was more concerned that their closets would one day explode due to the excessive amount of clothing they owned.

The air was a little chilly during an October night in Vancouver, but it didn't bother Bella – not anymore. When she was still human, she used to hate the cold. Not only that she couldn't stop shivering half the time due to the weather, but also because Edward would often refrain from touching her with his cold skin.

But now, his skin felt almost warm to her, and they could barely get their hands off each other most of the time.

Holding hands, they entered a book store on one of the less busy streets off of Robson. The store was small, but pilled with books of various genres, used and new.

Both of them are book lovers, and ever since Bella became a vampire, her reading speed had increased so much that she constantly found herself out of books to read. Although most of the books here were not something she would call good literature, many mass market fiction books written within the last decade are still very entertaining to say the least.

Maybe it is a good time to stock up on some reading materials.

"Good evening…" The store clerk lifted her eyes from the novels she was reading to greet them, but came to a sudden pause then cocked her head to her right as if confused.

_Vampires?_

The thought was mainly of confusion and surprise with no element of hostility or fear, but the comment itself was enough to sent Edward dashing in front of Bella in a crouching position ready to attack.

_What's wrong, Edward? She's only a human._ Bella lifted her mental shield temporarily to communicate.

"She knows what we are." He hissed, nostrils flared, to double check that she _was_ in fact only a human girl.

Sure she smelled human, and her scent smelled sweet, but there must be something about her that is not normal. Otherwise, she would not have been able to recognize them as vampires with one glance.

No. Not even a full glance, maybe half of one only. It seemed like it wasn't only their physical appearances that gave away their identity.

He inhaled her scent again, trying to find something that would explain why she was able to identify them so easily. This time, he smelled a faint sweet smell around her that belonged to somebody else – someone of their kind.

She has a vampire hanging around her, it seems.

Sure there are some sickening vampires out there who would "befriend" their prey, seduce them, before drinking them. But the human would not know of their true identity and still be alive. So this would not explain why she knows about their kind, and certain would not explain how she could identify them so quickly.

"Who are you?" Millions of thoughts and questions flew through his mind, but it only took a second before he spat out the question.

Before she could open her mouth to reply, the front door of the book store flew open, and within a blink of a human eye, a giant sprang right in front of Edward, growling, ready to attack.

_Edward!!_ Sensing the danger of the presence of another vampire, Bella, too, quickly shifted to her attacking stance.

Sizing up the stranger for the possible battle, she realized that the giant vampire was tall and muscular, possibly even bigger than Jacob and more muscular than Emmett. Although they were currently two against one, there were no say that he did not have any allies nearby. Even if he did not have any allies, she, herself, was too inexperienced a fighter, and in such a confined space as this book store, his obvious strength could easily win over Edward's agility.

Their only advantage would be Edward's mind reading ability, if this giant did not have an ability that could counter it.

When the three vampires stared at each other, ready to spring at any moment, the girl slowly scooted herself down from her stool and walked towards the giant vampire, who was still towering over them, all the while with her eyes fixated on theirs.

Her speed was slow, even for a human, almost as if she was walking leisurely in a park. Stopping on the left slightly behind the giant, she tugged his sleeve, like a little girl would a big brother.

"It's ok, Devin." Her voice was soft, gentle and without any sense of urgency, as if she had been through this many times before, as if she was just talking about the weather. "They are not dangerous."

The vampire, Devin, let out a sound from the back of his throat, obviously scoffing at her comment.

_Not dangerous? Dammit woman, "vampires" and "not dangerous" does not go together. Ever!_

If it wasn't under this situation, Edward could almost laugh at the other vampire's thoughts. He had thought Bella was the only human – well, when she used to be human – who would think to say that a vampire is not dangerous.

"Can't you see? They don't drink human blood. Their eyes are golden, like yours." She tugged at his sleeve again, this time looking into Devin's eyes lovingly. But he wouldn't budge.

"Just because they don't drink from humans doesn't mean that they're not lethal." He roared. His voice so loud that Bella swore the bookshelves shook at his every word. "And are you blind? They were about to attack you!"

Edward couldn't agree more with his first remark. But this made him felt a little awkward, agreeing with someone who may attack them at any moment.

"Only because I startled him." She explained as he promptly ignored her comment and shoved her behind him to completely block off her little body.

"While you're _human_?" He snorted.

_If I didn't know better, I'd say that you couldn't even startle a mouse with that wee little body of yours. But we're talking about just moments ago, when you're human and they're vampires. Come on!_

Something about that particular thought of Devin's made Edward uneasy. There was something odd about it, almost as if the vampire had implied that the girl was not entirely human. But he couldn't be definite.

Or maybe the odd feeling was because they are both right? She did startle him, knowing that they were vampires in an instant, and he was also right that she was so small in size that it seemed almost impossible for that to happen.

He got a better look at her before she was shoved behind the giant, and she sure was small – even smaller than Alice.

"Devin, please? Trust me on this." She ducked under his arm to stand right in front of him, with her back towards Edward and Bella, looking into his golden eyes.

He hesitated before taking his eyes off his treats to glare at her, and they stayed staring at each other for almost a whole minute before he finally sighed. In one swift movement, he forfeited his crouch to stand up straight, while at the same time grabbing her wrist to position her by his side.

_I swear this woman will be the death of me. Oh, I forgot, I'm already dead._

When everyone finally retreated back to a more casual stance, the girl motioned to step forward, but was immediately caught at the waist by the giant. He kept her by his side with his arm around her waist possessively, still wary.

Sighing at his actions and understood that was as much as he would agree to for now, she turned and smiled at them. "I'm sorry, Devin gets overprotective sometimes."

_Sounds like somebody I know_. Bella lifted her shield again.

"My name is Kaitlyn, and this is Devin." She smiled shyly, attempting to ease the atmosphere that was still intense.

By the looks of how the two interacted with each other, it was not difficult to determine that their relationship was more than simple friendship.

"Hi, I'm Bella, and this is my husband Edward." Sensing that her tone was sincere, Bella felt almost obligated to be friendly to her. "How interesting. And all along, I thought that we were the only human-vampire pair that ever existed."

Edward had to agree. He never thought that there would be another pair out there, never thought it was possible. And to know that they were so close to them, so close to Forks… Guess he was not the only one who has extreme self-control, as he previously thought.

"Human-vampire pair? But you are both…" Confused, Kaitlyn didn't finish her sentence.

"Well, we _were_." She held Edward's hand smiling, while she recalled all those dimmed, but sweet memories with him during her human life.

"And he turned you? To be together with you for eternity?" Her voice became a little more eager, wanting almost desperately to know the answer.

_Hey! Why was she so sure that it was you turning me and not the other way around?_

But Bella still nodded almost proudly.

"I see… how sweet." She pulled her lips to a smile.

She could hear the sincerity in Kaitlyn's voice, but there was something more. But if it wasn't in her voice, Bella could see it clearly in her eyes. It was envy, and sadness.

_Does she want to become a vampire too? To be with him for eternity?_

There was a pause, a silence until Kaitlyn muttered something so low that even with the vampire's acute hearing abilities they could only barely hear it, until Devin's body suddenly tensed.

"Eternity, huh…" were the words.

_This would certainly prove to be interesting._ Edward thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Again, please review or leave a comment. Anything is appreciated. And if you find any errors, please feel free to point them out, I'll change them as soon as possible.**

**From the next chapter on, it will be entirely the story of Devin and Kaitlyn only. The characters from Twilight will not appear again until towards the end of the story.**


	3. Ch 2 First Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I didn't create.**

**A/N: This is a chapter that clearly got out of hand. We are going back in time when Devin and Kaitlyn first met. I was so exciting when I wrote it that it became twice as long as what I intended for it to be. Ok, I admit, I'm just wordy, but there were so many things I wanted to talk about, to set the scene and everything. So I decided to split it into two chapters, and upload it all at one go... I do apologize for the lack of dialogues in this chapter, but I promise the next chapter on will be much better. So please, don't close your browser/tab, or hit the back button or whatever before you read the next chapter, ok? I hope you enjoy these chapters as much as I enjoyed writing them.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – First Encounter**

_Four Years Ago_

For some reason, Kaitlyn always found herself in a club, surrounded by drunks and loud music after each and every one of her friend's birthday parties. And tonight was of no exception. It was one of her close friends' birthday today, and as with all college kids' birthday party, it all started out in a restaurant and ended up in a nightclub.

Not that Kaitlyn has anything against nightlife. She thoroughly enjoys dancing, and certainly welcomes an occasional drink; it was just that the crowd tonight consisted to too many guys and too little girls.

She always got along better with girls, and rarely knew how to deal with guys her age.

Kaitlyn moved to Vancouver to attend college a little over a year ago. As much as she was an introvert, she managed to make some friends during her first year in college, and they have been close ever since, despite that each of their personalities was quite different from one another.

Rachel, the birthday girl, was so much of a social queen to the point that if she said she knew more than half of the school, nobody would have doubted her. Every day, she would introduce a different group of friends to Kaitlyn, who could never remember who is who because there were too many of them.

Diana was also very popular, but for a different reason. She was beautiful, the typical thin, tall model type. Naturally, guys loved her and many girls hated her, but for some reason, Diana was never bothered by it. In her books, she was just enjoying life.

Laurie was quite the opposite from the other two. She could be quite anti-social and likes to keep to herself and the rest of the group most of the time. She was content with the three close friends she has and lacked interest to make new friends outside of the group.

Just like this moment, when Rachel and Diana, along with the dozens of guy friends they brought with them, were scattered around the club socializing or dirty dancing on the dance floor, Laurie stood at the bar, getting drunk by herself.

Kaitlyn was sitting at the booth they reserved, sipping on her drink and securing their table, when one of the guy friends Rachel brought came up to her. "Why don't you dance with us?"

As much as she loved dancing, Kaitlyn was never comfortable to dance with other guys. She never understood all the grinding and dirty dancing and how her friends managed to maneuver their hips like they did. And most of all, she couldn't understand why they would dance like that with boys who are not their boyfriends.

Maybe she was just too conservative, but she really couldn't see herself doing that.

"Maybe a little later." She smiled and rejected the offer. He shrugged and left for the dance floor by himself.

Her eyes followed the boy to locate her friends, and she found that the DJ started playing some very sexy music.

It was Diana's favorite type of song to dance to, but Kaitlyn could see that her current dancing partner was just not good enough a dancer for her. But that should not be a problem; she was so beautiful that she could find somebody else to dance with in no time. And Kaitlyn was right; Diana had a new dancing partner within a minute.

Amused at how quickly she was able to attract the male population, Kaitlyn's lips pulled to a smile, until she had a better look at the new guy. She almost did a double take.

"Guy" didn't seem like the right word for him. He was so masculine that, although he appeared about their age, he should definitely be referred to as a "man." Standing at a minimum of six-eight, he was so muscular that he looked like a grizzly bear towering over everyone. Yet, his size did not compromise his movements. Rather, they were so fluid that his dance was almost as if it was choreographed.

But his size what not what had alarmed Kaitlyn. His skin looked too pale, and his movements were too graceful. Something was not right about him. Something was not human about him.

She clenched her wrist, afraid of what might happen to her friend tonight.

"Shhh, Kaitlyn. Calm down, don't jump into conclusions." She whispered to herself.

There were certainly albinos out there that have such pale skin, and, although very rare, men were certainly capable of being graceful dancers. He might not be what she thought he was.

But she had to be sure. She had to know for sure for the safety of her friend, and that would mean she needs to be in close proximity with him.

The thought made her shudder. She was certainly not comfortable with that idea. In fact, she wouldn't even want to get within five meter radius of such a person.

But she had no choice, she had to know.

Heading over to the dance floor could get her closer, but what if they leave before she got near them? With her height, squeezing through all the people to get to the dance floor will guarantee times when she couldn't see them over the crowd.

This wouldn't work.

If she couldn't go to the dance floor, how could she get close? Wait for them near the exit? But there were back doors to this nightclub. If he wants, he could bring Diana out from one of those doors.

That wouldn't work, either.

Think, Kaitlyn, _think_.

Then the song ended, and she saw them moving away from the dance floor. The man maneuvered through the crowd effortlessly, with Diana right behind him.

Her heart began to race, pounding like drums, threatening to jump right out of her chest. Is he going to lead Diana out of the club now?

There must be _something_ she could do to prevent this.

Just when she was about to spring from her seat and dash towards them, the two stopped at the bar. The bear raised a hand to get the bartender's attention, and to her relieve, he was ordering drinks.

Good. It meant that they were going to stay inside for a little while longer.

Soon, Kaitlyn saw them leaning against the bar talking. She could see her friend laughing at something he said, and he leaned in to whisper to her ears and she whispered something back.

Kaitlyn wasn't sure what they said, but she had a feeling it was about her, because soon they turned their heads to look towards her. It must be that the giant noticed her staring.

In a normal situation, she would immediately look away, but with her suspicions, she couldn't afford to take her eyes off of them for even one second, so all she could do now was to force a smile back at them.

At that, something flickered in Diana's eyes. She leaned in to say something to the man, and led him towards the booth, where Kaitlyn was sitting.

"Hey Katie, why are you sitting here alone?" They stopped at the other end of the table. "The DJ's great tonight, you should really be dancing with us."

"I was securing our table Kaitlyn tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Oh, who cares about the table? We're out here to have fun." Diana rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'd like you to meet Devin. Devin, Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn, Devin."

"Hi!" She forced another smile on her face as her heart raced, staring at his chest. He was an intimidating man; even if he was not what she thought he might be, she would still have difficulties looking straight at him.

"Hey, you two talk for a bit ok? I'm going to use the washroom." Diana winked at her as she made her way to the bathroom.

Kaitlyn couldn't help but feel her warm blood rushing to her face. Obviously her friend had taken her reactions the wrong way. She couldn't look him in the eyes because she felt intimidated by him, not attracted to him.

But perhaps, it was all for the better. At least she had Diana away from this man of unidentified species for a while.

She glanced at him from under her curled lashes, attempting to determine if he was what she thought he might be.

He looked even bigger than he was when she saw him from afar. Dressed in all black, he had on a plain t-shirt, which showed nothing but his bulging muscles from underneath. Although the parts of his arms that were not covered by fabric were almost as pale as snow, they were so thick that they could easily be three times the size of her own arms.

She couldn't help but gulped. Even if he was human, he could probably break her bones easily.

Timid was what her family called her. She would admit that she wasn't the bravest person around, but there was never a time before when she wanted to run away than at this very moment.

But she couldn't. If she did, she could be risking her friend's life, and no matter how much of a wimp she may be there was no way she would do something like that.

Calming herself, she took a deep breath.

There were two ways to identify him, and one of them was currently out of the question due to how crowed the nightclub was, and due to their current physical distance. So there was only one way now, and it certainly was not desirable for her in this situation.

She took another deep breath, braving herself, and with determination, she jerked her head up and forced herself to look into the giant's eyes.

Crimson red!

She froze and looked away immediately, trying not to gasp for air.

He was a _vampire_.

She couldn't fool herself that she had mistaken anymore. Although the lighting in the club was not ideal, and his eyes were almost as dark onyx, she could still see the red in them. And this was the worst case scenario.

Not only was he a vampire, he was a _thirsty_ vampire hunting for a prey, who happened to be one of her closest friends!


	4. Ch 3 The Deal

**Chapter 3 - The Deal**

Devin stared at her in silence. He could hear her heart pounding fast as she tried to figure out what to do next.

He couldn't quite understand her behavior. She began glancing at him timidly, and then all of a sudden she jerked her head up to look him straight in the eyes, then immediately looked away. It was as if she was appraising him for something at first, and as soon as she found out, she wished she could dash right out of here.

Sure his kind was intimidating for humans, but he thought he had perfected his charms over his years of existence for the ladies. And surely, he was making an effort _not_ to scare anybody tonight.

Although it could just be that she was such a wuss that she could be intimidated by just about anything, her behavior was just too weird.

Could it be that she figured out what I am?

He had once heard of a group of humans knowing of their existence, a group that his vampire-kin were not able to eliminate, a group who sought to hunt them out.

Could she be one of them?

No. He concluded. She couldn't be one of them.

She was barely five feet tall, and her frame was so small that he could easily squish her with one single finger. He doubts that she could even fight off a ten year old boy, let alone vampires.

"Devin… is your name, right?" She licked her lips before she spoke.

In his eyes, her action was almost like slow motion, and he couldn't help but think of how soft her lips might be and how sweet her mouth might taste. One little innocent gesture of hers already made him grow hard in an instant.

This could be interesting.

"I… Diana is my friend. Could you please not hurt her?" Staring at her feet, she pleaded softly.

"Hurt her? Why would I want to do that?" He raised one of his brows, decided that he would play innocent with her – at least for now.

"I know what you are."

"What I am?" He let out a small laugh. "Please, enlighten me."

"There's no need to pretend." She paused to take breath. "You're a vampire."

He burst out laughing as if she said the funniest joke he has ever heard. "You've been watching too much TV shows." Still playing dumb with her, he wondered if she really knew how to identify one.

"I know your kind." Kaitlyn gave his chest a glare then quickly returned to staring at her own feet. "Your skin is pale as snow. Your every movement was too graceful. And your eyes… your eyes are crimson red and dark with thirst."

Devin kept his silence. Her voice almost sounded nervous, and her body language showed that she was indeed frightened of him. But there was something in her tone that ensured him she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"And what's more…" She continued. "The music here is deafening to everyone, and I'm merely whispering right now, but you could hear me loud and clear."

His eyes narrowed on her. She was a tricky one. As much as she appeared to be weak and timid, she has tricked him into practically admitting to being a vampire just conversing with her.

He moved to stand in front of her with inhuman speed. In one fluid movement, he grabbed her arm and yanked her up on her feet. "Who are you?" He demanded in a low voice.

"I know you're thirsty, but please don't hurt my friend." Ignoring his question, she continued her plea. She couldn't help but shiver at their closeness, and his scent was flowing towards her at her every breath.

If she was wrong with everything else she had observed about him so far to judge him a vampire, his scent had proved her right. He smelled sweet, like candy, the unique unusual sweetness of a vampire scent.

"Why should I? She smells delicious to me." He smirked.

"Please don't." She shuddered at his comment. It was terrifying to hear someone talk about her close friend in the terms of food.

"I'm sure she would smell even better when I fuck her." Obviously, he enjoyed her reaction.

"Incubus." Her head shot up as she came to the realization, and her eyes met his for a second time as she let the word out of her breath.

"Ah… you're knowledgeable in your vampire vocabulary."

She looked deep into his eyes, but she could see nothing past his thirst.

Diana was beautiful. She was tall, slim with long auburn hair so lovely that people thought she walked straight out of a hair care commercial. If he was an incubus, obviously he would want her.

As Kaitlyn began to lose hope, tears began to fill her eyes.

No! This is no time to cry.

Think, Kaitlyn, _think_. There must be _something_ that she could do.

"Aw… don't cry. I hate it when women cry. Unless, when they're beneath me of course." He chuckled.

She opened her mouth to say something, _anything_, but nothing came out. How she hated herself then, so useless.

She had her own morals, and she was stubborn enough to leave everything behind to stick to them. But when it came the time to choose between her friend and her morals, she chose to cry instead. And what would crying achieve?

Nothing! Exactly nothing!

Now, because of her stupid tears and her inability to do or to say anything more intelligent than "please" and "no" her friend was going to die. And it's all because of her.

Why couldn't she just put her foot down, throw away her morals for just this one time, save her best friend and do something right for once?

"However," he spoke slowly. So slowly that she was sure he did it on purpose to torment her. "I am willing to negotiate."

"Negotiate?" Great, now she became a parrot.

"Sure." He nodded smugly. "What would you be willing to trade for your friend's life?"

"Anything."

"Then, how about…" Purposely, he bent down towards her and whispered to her ear. "yourself?"

As he expected she froze at first then she began to tremble again. She is certainly quite adorable – he would have to admit –like a frightened little animal.

Just as he was going to laugh at her and head back to his prey, her scent hit him. She smelled so sweet that, at once, his throat burned with thirst. He didn't quite know how to describe it. Her blood was luscious, almost like… chocolate. But not just any chocolate, it was like top quality Belgian chocolate, except there was a hint of innocence to it.

If it wasn't that human food no longer appealed to him, he would have sworn she smelled as good as Belgian hot chocolate… with marshmallow on top.

"Hmm… you smell so good it makes me wonder how you will taste when I have myself inside you." He saw her eyes widened at what he just said, and she quickly turned her head away from him, blushing. Purposefully, he blew his cool breath at her sensitive neck.

Kaitlyn couldn't stop her body shaking. She was terrified of him. It wasn't only because he was a vampire, but because what he _said_ to her. All his perverted remarks made her want to scream and run to a place far away to hide from him.

"So we have a deal." He leaned even closer to her neck, inhaling her scent.

A deal? She would give anything, do anything in exchange for Diana's life, but this… this was too much. This monster wasn't only going to snap her neck and drink her blood in place of Diana's; he was going to… going to…

"I see you hesitating." His voice was low and seductive, almost like a purr. "I take it that you value your own life much more than your friends."

No, he was wrong. She would gladly trade her life for her friend's, but he was an incubus, and by giving in, it would entail much more than just her blood and her life.

"Very well." He straightened himself to his full six feet eight inches, motioned to turn away from her.

"Will… will you keep your word?" Her voice was so low that even if they were in a silent room no human could have heard her.

"Yes." But he was not human. "And I can even promise you that I will not touch your other friends in the future either."

Trade her for all her friends? It's worth it, right? She bit down at her lip.

Devin couldn't take his eyes off her innocent little gesture. He could already imagine how it would feel to have her soft pink lips on him, and how it would feel to slide himself in and out of her warm wet mouth.

His throat let out a low groan.

"So it is done." Announcing without waiting for her answer, he did not want to give her a chance to say no.

She returned with a determined nod. If this was what it takes to save her friends then she will make this sacrifice.

"Good." He turned and started to walk away, to her surprised.

"But… I… you…" Was he going to break the promise?

"My little innocent Kaitlyn," turning back towards her, he, again, bent down to whisper in her ear, "when I take you, I'll have you in my bed willingly, and you'll be begging for me to fuck your little virgin pussy before I drink your sweet blood. Mark my words."

To him, she would be more than just a meal. She would be his challenge. Throughout his vampire life, he has seduced countless women to his bed, and he has drunk their sweet blood when they came violently beneath him.

Although this little doll named Kaitlyn knew about his kind, and knew very well his intent with her, it would be more difficult to have her willing, but she will not be an exception. He would court her, woo her and seduce her until she falls madly for him. And then, he will take her, enjoy her little body and every last drop of her sweet blood.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you very much for reading. As always your review would be much appreciated. So far, I've been getting traffic but no reviews... T_T Makes me wonder if people got bored half way. Anyway, about Ch. 2 & 3... as I mentioned in Ch. 2, things got a little out of hand as I wrote it. Actually, it wasn't only the length that got out of hand, Devin's personality did too. I didn't realize he likes to talk dirty, and I'm so glad that Kaitlyn didn't faint at those words he said. Anyway, please tell me what you think of my characters. :D**


	5. Ch 4 First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything I did not create.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading, and for those who reviewed I really really appreciated it. This is a slightly longer chapter than the others, but it does have a little more action to it. Please tell me what you think. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – First Kiss**

"…nie… Lynnie!" Rachel raised her voice.

Finally registering that someone has been calling her; Kaitlyn snapped out of thoughts, but only to give her close friend a blind look.

"What is wrong, Lynnie? You've been spacing out all day long." She was concerned about her timid friend. She had not been right for the past couple of days. In fact, now that she thought about it, Kaitlyn hasn't been right since the night of her birthday party, and that had been a week ago.

"Nothing's wrong." She shook her head.

"Then why are you biting your lips right now?" Rachel was not a bit convinced, she knew her best friend well. Kaitlyn had a bad habit of biting her lips every time she got nervous. Something had to be up. "Did something happen during my birthday party?"

"No." Her face went instantly pale and shook her head violently like a child. She couldn't help but recall the memories of that gigantic vampire and those disgusting words he shamelessly said to her…

"Oh! Talking about that night," Diana hopped over to her side, "what happened to that Devin? I came back from the washroom and he was gone. I thought you were interested in him."

"Interested?" Eyes widening, Kaitlyn shook her head again. She was not _interested_ in him. How could she be interested in him when she was so intimidated by him that all she wanted to do was to run home and hide under her bed.

And she felt like that even _before_ he… they made the deal.

"Katie, you're never interested in boys." Diana sighed. "Rachel, really, I think we need to hook her up for a date or something. "

"Yah, you're right. Lynnie needs a boyfriend." Rachel couldn't agree to that more. Kaitlyn was too shy and too innocent for her age. "You know any decent guys? I can think of a couple on top of my head. We can compile a list tonight and…"

They went on discussing who they could introduce to her, and, knowing there was no use arguing, she simply fazed them out as they walked out of the canteen.

While her friends walked toward their classes, she decided that she should head to the library to do some research for her term paper on the evolution of traditional Chinese costumes. Kaitlyn majored in Asian Studies, with an emphasis on Chinese culture, because she, herself, was half Chinese.

Her mother was a second generation Chinese Canadian, who knew little about her own culture. Kaitlyn, however, was very intrigued by it, and when she left home, she decided to go study the subject in college. And so far, she had thoroughly enjoyed it.

As she walked towards the library, Kaitlyn couldn't help but remember the night of Rachel's birthday. It was terrifying enough for her to make such a deal with the devil, but she was even more horrified later on that night.

She remembered herself feeling relieved that Devin had decided to leave her alone for the night, and when Diana came back from the washroom, she had pretended that she could not hear a word her friend asked.

By that time, Laurie was drunk enough to be sociable, and decided to drag Kaitlyn to the dance floor. Although she was reluctant, she let her friend have her way. She could keep a better eye on her friends when she was with them. Plus, she would hate to ruin Rachel's birthday party by suggesting they should leave immediately.

It wasn't until four in the morning when they finally got out of the nightclub. They called a cab to pick them up and she was the only one sober enough to sit on the passenger seat. And then the cab stopped for a red light, and that was when she saw it, the most horrifying sight.

In a dark alley, Devin's large body was pinning a tall blond women against the wall. The straps of her small black dress slid down her arm, and her dress was bunched at her tiny waist. His huge hand palmed her breast, squeezing, while his other hand shoved between her legs penetrating her. Her expression was one mixed with pleasure and pain.

And then, as if sensing Kaitlyn's presence, he turned his head towards her and smiled.

"Watch." He mouthed the word evilly, and lowered his head to the blond women's neck. And as she screamed out her climax under his fingers, he sank his teeth into her, piercing her pale skin.

Just as Kaitlyn was about to scream at the horror of the scene, the cab moved swiftly away from the sight of the dark alley. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand, but she couldn't stop her tears.

What had she done?

By saving her best friend, she had caused another innocent women's death. It was all her fault. She was so selfish that all she had thought of was her friends' safety. She had all but forgotten that this vampire was still thirsty, still had to feed.

She was selfish enough to feel relieved when he decided not to take _her_ that same night.

Why had she not thought of this to begin with? She should have done something to prevent this, but she didn't. She should have insisted that he feed on her immediately, instead of letting him find another prey. But she didn't.

She was such a horribly selfish person.

She shuddered at the memory and found herself breathing heavily in front of the library. She shook her head to clear herself of the images she recalled from that night. But her heart was still racing. She was afraid.

She couldn't stop thinking about what would happen when he came to her, to end her life in the most horrific way. But it has been a week since that night, and she had seen no signs of him.

Maybe he decided it wasn't worth his time. Maybe he forgot about her.

No. Vampires never forget.

Maybe it was because he wanted to torment her, to make her dread as every day past.

For the past week, it had been overcast every day. And even if it were sunny every day, he could have easily come to haunt her during the nights. So that must have been it, he wanted her to dread the days. And he was successful with it.

She let out a little sigh as she entered the library. No matter how much she dreaded seeing the vampire again; there was nothing she could do. She couldn't run for the fear of the safety of her friends, and she couldn't hide because there was simply no hiding from a vampire.

There was only one thing she could do now, and that was to get on with her life until he comes to end it.

She dug out her palm-sized purple notebook from her book bag and turned to the page she needed. She had already done her searches on the online library database, and all she had to do now was to physically retrieve the books she needed.

Most students were in class, and the library was empty, except for the one librarian, who was sitting behind the counter reading. Kaitlyn, being very familiar with the library herself, strolled leisurely to find her books.

After locating four of the five books she needed on the first floor, she headed up the stairs for the last book. She didn't have any more classes for the rest of the day, so she decided to do her research there, where it would be quiet without distraction, for a couple of hours before heading home for the day.

As she entered the second floor, her brows were drawn. Her instincts told her that something was eerie about this place today, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. She turned her head looking around for something that might be out of place, but found nothing.

She must have been too paranoid, after all that had happened on Rachel's birthday.

Trying to shake off the weird feeling, Kaitlyn headed for one of the shelves to locate the last book, only to find it on the top shelve – out of her reach.

Sighing again, she walked over to the next aisle to see if she could find a step stool. But there was nothing, her only option was to climb on one of the lower shelves in order to reach her book.

How she hated being short. There was nothing worse than constantly having to find step stools and climb around like a monkey to reach for things placed in places meant for people with normal height.

Just as she was about to climb onto the bottom shelve with her books in one hand, she saw an arm reaching over her to snatch the book she wanted. She froze.

She could feel a low body temperature radiating just inches behind her, the candied sweet scent that could only belong to a vampire flowing into her nostrils. Her breathing became shallow and frequent; her heart began to race so fast that it threatened to tear open her chest and jump right out of it.

It was the vampire. He came for her!

She held on to her books in front of her chest for dear life, as she heard low chuckles from above her head, his chest vibrating, brushing her back.

"Ahh… I'm glad that you still smell delicious today." His low seductive voice vibrated through her ears to the rest of her body making her shiver as he inhaled her scent. "In fact, you smell even better than I remember."

So this was it? He had decided to drink her now?

"Don't worry, I won't kill you now." He said, as if he knew her thoughts. "I've yet to get you willingly spread your legs for me."

Her body stiffened at his remark, remembering the scene she saw in the dark alley just a week ago.

No! She had to run away from him. She knows that, in her current condition, she couldn't out run a vampire if he chose to follow, but she had to run. And for once in her life, her body responded.

She quickly turned, and her legs dashed towards the stairs.

But she was right; she couldn't out run a vampire like this. She felt something tightened around her waist and in an instant she was pulled back, spun around, and pushed towards a bookshelf.

"You're not going anywhere, baby doll." He pinned her in place, pressing his body toward hers with only her books between them.

"Let me go." She whispered just beneath her breath, still trembling. "Please?"

"Let you go and do what? Study?" He snorted as he held up the book she was trying to reach earlier.

"I… I've got a paper due soon." She could hear her own voice breaking as tears swelled up in her eyes. Not only was she scared of this huge creature towering over her, she was also frustrated with herself.

What kind of a conversation was that? Couldn't she say something more persuasive to have him let her go?

"Let me go." She repeated as she stared at the floor. "I won't… do what you want me to do. Ever."

"Really?" He grinned, seemingly amused. "But what if I tell you that I'll have you kissing me today?"

Her deep brown eyes widened, and she shook her head vigorously.

"I guess you wouldn't need this book then." He shrugged.

Why did he have to threaten her like this? That book was the most important material she needed for her paper. She hated him since the first time he made his disgusting remarks to her, and she hated him even more now.

"I could find the information online." If he hadn't noticed, although she was easily intimidated, she could also be very stubborn at times. She could find other ways to obtain the information she needed, and there are certainly other libraries in the city that carried that particular book. There was no way she would exchange something so personal for a book.

Devin watched as she bit at her lower lip, and his body immediately reacted to it, growing hard for her. He wanted to tease her, to have her initiate the kiss, but he didn't want to wait any longer. This game could wait, but his desire at this moment couldn't. He _needed_ to taste her lips right now.

"Stubborn, aren't we?" He tsked as he breathed on her long black hair. "And I was going to make this easy for you."

With vampiric speed, he brought a hand down to lift her chin and instantly covered her pink lips with his. His kiss was forceful with desire. Her lips were soft and warm against his and she tasted even sweeter than he thought.

Her eyes widened with shock as her hands shot out to push at his chest, trying to shove him away with all the force she had in her little human body. But he wouldn't budge, and the only thing she managed to do, trying to push him away, was to let all her books fall to the floor, allowing him to press his body closer to hers.

So close that she could feel his erection hard against her stomach.

Frantically, she tried to turn her head away from his kiss, but he held her chin tight, while his other hand cupped the nape of her neck to pull her closer. She continued to struggle, trying to wiggle her body away from his with no avail.

His tongue darted out demanding access to her sweet warm mouth, but she clenched her jaw tight. This was her last defense. He groaned at the dissatisfaction of not being able to taste her sweet tongue and pressed his hand harder at her jaw to force her mouth open.

He was able to taste her tears as he entered her sweet mouth. He let out a sigh at her sweet taste as his tongue darted towards hers…

In almost a blur, his body was sent crashing against the bookshelf behind him, and the tiny little girl, who he had pinned against him less than a second before was dashing down the stairs this very instant, leaving the small pile of books she dropped just a minute ago.

* * *

**A/N: To be honest, for me, Kaitlyn is pretty difficult to write. For some reason, Devin would clearly tell me what he's thinking and what he's going to say all the time, but Kaitlyn... argh... Half the time, I just had no clue what she's going to do and how she's going to react to Devin. _ Not good. Anyways, please leave a comment/review. It would be greatly appreciated.**


	6. Ch 5 Monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything I did not create.**

**A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed, you don't know how much I appreciated it. And also thanks for those of you who are currently reading this. This chapter is slightly shorter than the other chapters, and it is slower. So I am going to apologize right now for that. _ But the events in this chapter was necessary for the story to go on without too much confusion. Please review to tell me what you think about it... even if it was to yell at me for putting out such a slow chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Monster**

Devin sat on the library floor, stunned, for almost a full two minutes before he was able to recover from the shock and get back up on his feet. How did she do that?

One minute he got her pinned, unable to escape from the confines of his arms no matter how much she struggled, and the next thing he knew, his body went crashing against the bookshelves behind him, and his pretty little prey flew right out of his reach.

He couldn't comprehend what had happened there. She was a human, and human strength shouldn't have been able to push his strong vampire body away, even if he was not on his guard when he was kissing her. And he wasn't…

Devin couldn't help but remember how her lips tasted sweeter than anything else he had tasted before, and they were so soft that they captured all his senses. He scrubbed a hand over his mouth as he felt his erection throb just thinking of their kiss.

But as much as he lust after her sweet blood and soft body, he couldn't understand how he could have let his guard down while being with her. Another vampire could have sneaked up on him and finished him off right there, and he wouldn't know until he was dead. And it didn't make any sense to say that he had let his guard down so much as to let a frail human girl push him away.

No. Something was not right. Turning around to look at the dented shelves that he crashed into minutes ago, his eyes narrowed at the damage.

The indent on the metal shelves varied from at least an inch to almost three inches deep. Although it was not too great a damage, even with his stone hard skin, it certainly wasn't something a simple fall would have caused. He must have gained some momentum prior to the crash.

Could she, a human, have shoved him, a vampire, away with so much force? And with such speed that he didn't see it coming?

He recalled the first time they met, how easily she was able to identify him as a vampire. It was no coincidence that she knew of his kind, she knew exactly what to look for. And now, with this kind of strength and speed…?

Her scent smelled human enough, but her actions were definitely indicated otherwise.

A particularly rare group of human beings flashed through his thoughts. He wondered if she could possibly be a member of the group, though he highly doubted it. Her frame was too small, and she looked too fragile to be part of that.

But he wanted to find out. The more he knew about his opponent, the better he could play this game with her, no?

Although he wasn't very familiar with the said group himself, he knew just the right people who could fill him in.

Devin flipped open his cell phone and punched in a number he didn't thought he would ever dial. Guess it was time to pay the city of Toronto a visit.

As soon as Kaitlyn got back to her apartment, she rushed towards her bathroom sink to splash cold water on her face.

Immediately after breaking herself free from him, she ran non-stop towards her car, not caring if others saw her or not. And once she reached her car, she drove so fast that she made a twenty minute drive from school back to her apartment into a five minute trip. She has never driven so fast in her entire life. But she was terrified that the vampire would be trailing her, and terrified of herself.

She took a couple of deep breathes to calm herself before opening her eyes to look at herself in the mirror. And there she saw it, the reflection of a monster staring straight back at her.

The monster glared at her with its eerie silver eyes with pupils like a cat's in bright sunlight, and nails extended into sharp claws.

"No." Tears began swelling in her eyes as she watched the monster in the mirror shook its head in unison with her own movement.

It has been years since she had seen herself like that, and she had thought she had the monster under control. Obviously, it had proved her wrong by staring back at her this very moment.

Slowly, Kaitlyn sank to her knees on the bathroom floor. How could she have done that? All she wanted was to be a normal person. Was that so much to ask? How could she loose her control, after training herself for so many years, over an incubus?

_You are so weak Kaitlyn_.

Why couldn't she just endure whatever that vampire had in store for her? It was merely a kiss. She didn't have to react so violently that she could have endangered others. Why couldn't she just act like a dead fish and let him have his way, have his fun before he ends her life? It wasn't as if she didn't know how dangerous this monster of hers could be.

Her throat scorched as if to agree with her.

She laid down on the cool tiles on her bathroom floor sobbing. She knew very well what she was, but she had been lying to herself for the past few years, convincing herself that she could be different, and she bought into that lie.

But who was herself to fool? She was born to be a killing machine, just like the rest of her family.

Her sobs broke out to a cry.

No. She was not a monster, and she will not give in no matter what happened. Even if it meant her own death, even if it meant her own humiliation, she will not slip again.

The next couple of days were uneventful. Devin had, thankfully, decided to leave her alone for whatever reasons, and Kaitlyn's features had returned back to normal.

She only faintly remember that she fell asleep on the cold bathroom tile crying that day, and half way through, she was awaken by a call from Rachel. She couldn't remember what the conversation was about until she was reminded by her friends the next day, but she did recall looking into the mirror after the phone call to find, to her relieve, her eyes had returned to its normal deep brown and her claws had retracted.

From now on, she would just have to ensure that that would not happen ever again, no matter what.

Her cell phone rang as she parked her car in front of her friends' house. "Hello?"

"You here yet?" Rachel was on the other side of the line, and she could already hear the music blasting in the background.

"I just parked my car. I'll be there in a minute."

Rachel and Diana had rented a house approximately half an hour's drive from their college. Luckily, both their landlord and their neighbors were nice enough to tolerate loud music blasting from their house once a while when they throw their house parties. Of course, though, they would always abide by the laws and make sure they noise level were acceptable after hours.

After the conversation they had a couple of days ago, Rachel and Diana have decided to throw a house party instead of setting her up on a blind date, believing she would meet more guys that way. In addition, since all four of the close friends were currently single, everyone could get something out of this.

"Hey, Lynnie. I thought you forgot about the party." Rachel handed her a drink as soon as she took her shoes off.

"I'm sorry I was late." It was only when Kaitlyn finally got in the house that she realized she was one of the last ones to arrive. Lately, her mind had been so preoccupied by everything that happened, she forgot that she should have came earlier to help her friends set up.

What kind of a friend was she?

"Oh god, Kate." Laurie grabbed her hand and yanked her over to one corner to whisper to her ears. "They've invited _fifteen_ guys, and there are only four of us."

Kaitlyn couldn't help but let out a sigh. That was so typically Rachel and Diana. "Don't worry, as long as Diana's here, the spotlight wouldn't be on us." She said hopefully, dreading the night as much as Laurie did.

Before Laurie could complain more, Diana spotted them and pulled Kaitlyn away to introduce her to each and every one of their guests. She felt so uncomfortable being put on the spot, and she couldn't even begin to remember who was who. All she knew was that they were all from different faculties, and were all of different styles.

The night went on with and Rachel constantly surrounded by guys, Kaitlyn and Laurie had a few lingering around them too.

Normally, Kaitlyn wouldn't be very comfortable with situations like these, but tonight, she had almost welcomed it. At least, some of the conversations – if you could call them conversations and not one way babblings from guys – had kept her mind off of the things she'd rather not think about.

"Would you like to dance?" One of the guys came up to her when she was in the kitchen pouring herself another drink.

"Maybe a little later, Henry." She gave him her classic response.

"Ah, I'm glad you remembered my name." Well, he was one of the only guys she was able to remember his name, out of all the fifteen of them. It was probably because he was the only one who didn't seem to fit-in in this party. "There were so many of us here."

"Yah, Rachel and Diana had a tendency to introduce many new people all at once." She nodded shyly. "And I'm so bad with names that I usually only remember one or two of them."

"Well then, I'm glad I'm amongst those one or two then." He flashed her a smile. "Guess it helps having a common name."

She laughed at his comment. Henry was average height with dark blond hair and a gentle smile. He seemed like a genuine person, mature, and well-dressed, different from the rest of the crowd.

"So what should I call you? Diana introduced you as Kaitlyn, but I've heard them all calling you a different name. Lynnie, Katie, Kate…?"

She was surprised that he noticed. "Anything's fine for me. As long as I know you're referring to me."

"Lynnie it is then." He concluded. "Could this be 'a little later'?"

What was it about this Henry that made her couldn't stop from smiling? He was so different from the other male population that she had met, and he did not intimidate her even one tiny bit.

"Just plain dancing?" Something told her that it would be safe to dance with him, that he wouldn't do anything she was not comfortable with.

He nodded and like a gentleman, he held out a hand for her, which she took slightly blushing.

The rest of the party was, to her surprise, quite enjoyable. They danced and talked the whole night. Henry did not make any moves on her that would make her uncomfortable, and their conversations where very engaging. So by the end of the night, she had concluded that it would not be bad at all to have him as a friend.

Although that was nowhere near where Diana and Rachel wanted it to go, they still declared the party as a success, because that was quite a step for their timid little Kaitlyn.

* * *

**A/N: Please, please, please review. I'm so unsure about this chapter that I would really really want your opinion on it. Did the whole Kaitlyn monster thing surprise you? Did you see it coming at all? I mean, ok, maybe you did not see the monster part, but did you see that she was different from the chapters prior to this one? I didn't really want it to be out of the blue, because I've planned this all along, but I really wanted to know if I gave a sufficient hint beforehand.**

**Again, I'm sorry for the slow chapter, but ****I do promise that there will be more interactions between Devin and Kaitlyn in the next chapter.**


	7. Ch 6 Monday

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything I did not create.**

**A/N: Special thanks to Romance4ever and Lady Nyght for review, I greatly appreciate it. And thanks for everybody else who is still reading this story. Happy New Year to all of you, may everything go the way you want this year. I hope you like this chapter, and please review. Poor little me had to work on both New Year's Eve and New Year's Day that I didn't get to party at all. T_T**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 - Monday**

It was a rainy Monday when the four friends sat together in the canteen picking at their food, and two of them wouldn't stop yapping about the house party they threw two days ago. All in all, it was quite a success. Not only did Rachel and Diana got themselves a date – in Diana's case, a couple of dates – Laurie also had herself a date lined up sometime this week. As for Kaitlyn, although nothing was set in stone yet, her friends were pretty convinced that she, too, would be asked out by Henry.

"Seriously, it's been a whole weekend and I can't believe he hasn't asked you out yet." Diana frowned. It was obvious that he was interested in Kaitlyn, and she had a good impression on him. Otherwise, they wouldn't have exchanged phone numbers.

It was only after the party that Kaitlyn found out that Henry was a friend of one of Rachel's friends, who was interested in Diana. He was dragged there, almost unwillingly, to the party last minute, because his friend was too 'chicken' to go alone.

"Well, maybe he's a little shy about it." Rachel said. "Or maybe he just didn't want to scare our timid little Kaitlyn off by asking her out at the party or something."

"Or even better yet, maybe he's not interested." Kaitlyn said quietly. Although, her first impression of him was definitely a positive one, at this moment, dating was the last thing on her list. She was really never interested in it in the first place, and now, with everything going on with that vampire and all, she really did not have time for anything else.

"Oh, come on." Rachel motioned for Laurie to say something, but, as her usual anti-social self, she promptly ignored her.

Just when Diana was about to open her mouth to say something more, Kaitlyn's cell phone began to vibrate. She flipped it open and read the text message.

"Speaking of the devil." She let out a little laugh, and quickly typed something and hit send.

"Was that him? What did he say?" Now she even got Laurie's attention.

"Nothing." She said a little too quickly before Rachel snatched her phone out of her hand. "Hey…"

"Guess what, he asked her out for dinner tonight." Ignoring her protest, Rachel announced.

"How did you reply?" Diana's eyes narrowed on her, she had a bad feeling about this.

"Hmmm…" Now they got her nervous. They would kill her if she told them, but they would find out what she texted back regardless. "I told him I'm going to be… busy tonight…"

Then right in front of her, she had three pairs of eyes rolling in unison.

"You are so not busy tonight." Grabbing the phone, Diana punched some buttons at lightning speed, and hit send before Kaitlyn could even protest.

Kaitlyn rubbed her temple and sighed. It was times like these when she wondered how, and more specifically, why she became friends with those two crazy girls.

"You'll thank me later." She handed Kaitlyn back her phone before picking up her bags to head for her class. Sometimes, she seriously wondered if Kaitlyn was ever going to get a boyfriend if she and Rachel were not there to help. And even now that they were there, she was still quite convinced that her friend would be so shy about things like these that she would screw everything up.

Kaitlyn could not imagine how or why she would want to thank Diana for what she had done as she idly walked out of her Asian Religions class. She couldn't believe her friend had sent the message saying, "nm, on 2nd thought, I'd luv to do din. Wat time u wanna meet?" to Henry on her behalf.

And now that he told her that he would pick her up at six tonight, she couldn't possibly tell him that it was all Diana's doing. He was such a nice person that she really would not want to disappoint him in any way. So, as if she did not have all those other things going on in her life, she now had to go on a date.

She flinched at the word. She had never been on a date before, how was she supposed to dress? How was she supposed to act?

Just as she was about to pull her hair out, a familiar deep voice rang like bells in hear ears.

"You seemed troubled, babe." He chuckled when he saw her froze like a little bunny who just spotted an eagle. She even stopped breathing. That was just too cute. That thought made him wonder what she would look like in one of those sexy bunny costumes.

He snaked his arm around her waist before she could run away from him and pulled her towards himself in the shadows. "What had you all stressed out?"

"Nothing." She shook her head in his cold embrace. There was no way she would tell him the truth, the last thing she wanted was to get Henry in this mess.

"You're a bad liar, but that's alright." He picked her up off of her feet and placed her in a shadowed corner underneath the staircase. "Did you miss me?"

On impulse, she began shaking her head violently then came to an abrupt stop when she realized that was probably not a good idea. She took a peek to see his reaction, but to her surprise, he began to grin, and his grin turned into booming laughter.

"You're such a doll, babe." His whole body vibrated as he leaned his forearm against the wall on either side of her face. "Well, _I_ missed _you_."

He was telling her the truth. While he was in Toronto with his ex-coven trying to learn more about what he suspected her to be, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He would catch himself wondering what she was doing at that moment.

Was she staring at her feet while talking to other people? Was she biting her silky smooth lip again? Was she trembling every time she thought of him? Did she think about him while he was gone?

Just a couple of days ago, after he fed, he looked at the girl's limp body on his bed, and realized that she was small framed with black hair. He couldn't stop laughing at his recent acquired obsession then.

Yes, he would admit that he was obsessed with her, obsessed at winning this game of theirs, even though he now know that she might be his enemy and what she might be capable of.

Devin touched his finger to her lower lip, but she flinched and turned her head away from him. "Still resisting, aren't you?"

"Why don't you just kill me? Get this over with?" Her voice was trembling again, just like every time she spoke to him.

"Now that's not how the game works, baby doll." He held her chin with his thumb and forefinger to turn her head back to face him as he purred. "And from now on, you will not run from me, or push me away when I kiss your soft lips."

Kaitlyn struggled to turn her face away from his again. She could see that his eyes were now crimson red with no hints of black in them. He was not thirsty, but was just toying with her emotions right now.

"Otherwise," he let her turn away from him, while he leaned so close towards her that his lips brushed the sensitive skin on her neck at every word he spoke. "I might decide to go play with your beautiful friend."

She let out a little yelp at the tingling sensation where his cool breath and marble lips touched her. "But you promised!"

"And so I did, but I could still remember her sweet scent," although not as sweet as his little prey's, "and her lush tits. And you, sweetie, are not co-operating with me."

"Please!" She clutched his black sweater and felt his toned abs under her hand as she pled. Normally, she would flinch away from a closeness like this with any man, but at this moment, she didn't care. He held a poker face, so she couldn't determine how serious he was when he said he was going back to Diana. She couldn't take any chances. "I promise I won't run. I promise I won't push you away. Just please don't hurt Diana."

He had left her only two choices: to comply with him, or to give in to her monster.

No. She would rather die than to give in and become a monster. She promised herself just days ago, didn't she? She would endure all the humiliation he wanted to give her. She could endure them.

"I see that we have an agreement here." He said with a victorious smirk on his face. "Now, my little Kaitlyn, I will be kissing you."

He stared into her eyes briefly as if waiting for a response, before his raised his brows at her silence.

"Y… Yes." It took her all the power she had in her body to let that little word out.

"Good girl." He quickly took her wrists and secured them behind her back, making her whole upper body arch against his as he seized her warm pink lips.

His kiss was hungry as his hard cool lips crushed hers and her sweet scent flowed through his senses. He had missed this when he was away. His other hand gently held her at her neck, tilting her head up to accommodate him as he flicker his tongue against her soft lips for further access to her mouth.

Her body went instantly rigid, her jaw clenched. Dead fish, Kaitlyn. Remember, dead fish.

Devin chuckled to himself. He knew she was fighting him silently, but he was confident that she wouldn't be fighting for long. His finger snaked between her lips to force her teeth open, and as she gasped, he allowed his finger to linger in her mouth for a brief moment to play with her soft wet tongue.

He savored the feeling of her warmth on his finger pad before covering her mouth once again with his, and began to trail his now wet finger along her bare neck. Her mouth was luscious, and as his tongue explored every inch of it waves of pleasure shot through him. He could taste her tears, but he didn't pause. She felt too good for him to stop.

Slowly, he could feel her legs gave way, her body yielded to his passionate kisses, and her heart beat quickened. He could feel that, as much as she wanted otherwise, her body was surrendering to his skilled kisses.

His hand holding her wrists tightened, pushing her harder towards his marble body. He could feel her soft breasts caressing his hard chest as she struggled to breathe. She let out a muffled yelp at the contact.

How he longed to strip her naked right then and there to suck on her breasts until she screams. How he yearned to bend her over and plunge himself into her tight wet cunt ignoring her struggles.

But that would defeat the purpose of his game, wouldn't it?

Sucking on her tongue one last time, he peeled himself away from her mouth to plant little kisses on her jaw until he reached her earlobe. Still holding on to her wrists, he bit her ear sensually as he grinded his throbbing shaft to her belly.

"At this rate, I'll be fucking your juicy little cunt in no time." He felt her whole body stiffened.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I'd like to say, if Diana sounded like a valley girl, I'm sorry. Second of all, I would love to hear about what you thought about the kiss scene in this chapter. I wrote and I wrote, and then I was like whoa... it's so long... O_o Anyway, the next two chapter we should start seeing Kaitlyn and Devin's relationship evolve a little.**

**So again, Happy New Year, and I'll see you next time (that sounded so cheesy).**


End file.
